Computing devices are often used to communicate over a network such as the Internet. Network based services offered by a service provider are becoming more commonplace. Computing devices are frequently used to connect to a network based service, which can provide services such as storing searchable data to be used/retrieved by the computing devices or providing additional processing power to the computing devices. With respect to the network based storage of searchable data, users of computing devices typically need to choose a configuration and/or format for their data, so that their data can be indexed and stored by the network based service. Conventional approaches typically require users to determine an appropriate configuration for their data. Conventional approaches can also demand a format to which the user's data must comply, thereby requiring the users to convert their data to the format. This can be inconvenient, cumbersome, or difficult to users who want to use the network based service for storage and search, thereby reducing the overall user experience.